Our regret, our sin, our blame
by YAOIfangirl1996
Summary: How could we have been so blind, why didn't we see it, or did we? Why did we igored your fake smiles, our sacrifice for our own happines? Prussia.. why did you leave us?..


**Thank you for kindly reading this story~~**

* * *

Again, people take things for granted, thinking that they always will be there.. But they aren't... _He isn't_

Everyone, looking at the grave, that grave no one expected to visit, no one expected it to exist. _H__is grave..._

He, on his own choose to leave, on his own he had that knife in his hand, by his own, the world in his eyes turned scarlet._ But he wasn't the peccant. _

By your words and your actions, you, those who are left behind.___ You are the ones to blame_

Tears coming out their eyes, rivers of saddnes. But the truth is, they were shocked.._This wasn't supposed to happen_

Everyone, each one of them, had the same feeling. Guilt didn't show mercy to any of them, all declared guilties by his dead, all of them. All of them, each one of them were culprits, but 4 of them were the leaders of the sin, this crime, this murder. _None of them is innocent_

Germany_, Nein.. You can't do this to me.. You can't be gone, with those thought of me.. I can't live without you knowing that I needed you, that I needed you for my sanity, I want to tell you all those things, I want to tell you my fears, I want to tell you that the only reason I never allowed you do anything, that I never wanted you to go around, that I never wanted you to go with France or Spain.. Not because of the noise.. I enjoyed it. Not because of the mess you always made, I needed it to clear my mind. I was scared of my biggest fear, I.. was afraid that.. If I pushed you to much.. If I made you work.. You would fate in front of me.. I wanted to pay back for all those years you took care of me...I didn't want to see those tired eyes that I always used to see when I was little... I wanted to protect you..._

Austria, _Fool... You damn fool... I need you. I need you, I need you to annoy me, I need you to make me remember that even if the past hasn't been the one we like the future and present are in our own hands. I want you back, I need you back. I never said how sorry I was, how much guilt I felt, I wanted so many times to tell you that it was okay to feel lonely, that if you were honest, people would accept it.. How selfish of me... We were supposed to notice it, I was supposed to notice it, how could I not notice it. You knew everything about me, I thought I knew everything about you, I knew all the details, less the most obvious thing. Being so blind.. How could I do this to you, how could I say those word to you...I wanted to make you feel as the same way you were before, act like nothing changed.. But things did change and it seemed that the only person aware of it was you. I wanted you to feel like nothing happened_

France & Spain, _We were stupid. Were we unaware of it? Or were we, but we choose to ignore it. How could we be so cruel to you, how could we ignore you like that, you always wore that grin, making us believe that you were okay and that you didn't mind.. How could we, how could we think you were the one to blame, no no no... Why didn't we see it... Why were we so foolish, Estupidos, Stupide. We were so selfish we were only thinking of ourself. You didn't say anything about it.. You demanded our attention? What a lie, you didn't, you just made some fake complains and smiled and then would leave.. Dear god, dios mio, mon Dieu_. _That painful you were and how blind we were, we, we were friends, your closest friends, back then you would be there for us, putting a smile to cheer us up, and defends us against harsh words... Even as enemies you were there for us_. _We want you back._

_I wanted to protect you,_

_I wanted to make you feel like nothing happened,_

_We want you back,_

_If please, god, show mercy on us,_

_Can we please have an other change,_

_So we make it right,_

_Not for me, not for us, _

_But for him,_

_To give what he has right to have,_

_So, his happiness,_

_Shall be his own,_

_And his smile will be for himself,_

_Not for us, The sinners,_

_But for him._

All thoughts, what guilt showed to them, is it the truth? Did you felt like this? Or is it because of something else? It is isn't it?_ Regret, the strongest feeling._

Do you deserve it? Are you aware of your crimes? Or is it that feeling? _Do you see it now that it is too late?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this sad, sad sad story... Normally I hate those kind of story because I cry... A lot, what this time happend too.. **

**One-shot? Or Two-Shot? You decide it, review, you choose the destiny of them~~**

**;3 and I need to be feeded by reviews**


End file.
